


8ros 84 Hoes

by Kragnos



Category: Homestuck
Genre: 8lowjo8s, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-04
Updated: 2013-02-04
Packaged: 2017-11-28 03:49:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/669935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kragnos/pseuds/Kragnos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose does her duty as an unofficial ambassador for Troll-Human genital relations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	8ros 84 Hoes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shrinedust](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shrinedust/gifts).



> That Rose and Vriska never had a log is the greatest of all tragedies in Homestuck.

TT: Yes John, I assure you. Kanaya as well as myself are fully comfortable assisting you in this manner.

AG: You mean ol' FussyFangs is happy not meddling. Now that’s a miracle!

EB: Vriska, she's only trying to hel-

TT: John please, I can take of myself. After all I am the only one to maintain anything resembling a successful quadrant with another troll. In fact it could be argued that I am, thus-far, the most successful at it. More so then even present company.

AG: Oh yeah real impressive cuddling with a LAMP

TT: Really Vriska? Dripping black feelings all over me? I'm flattered. 

AG: Shut up you 8IT-

The visibly flustered woman was cut off by a petite and well cared for hand, the purple nails contrasting nicely against the light-blue skin they were digging into.

TT: As much as I'm sure you would love to continue this discourse, we are both here for other reasons. Primarily for me to act as an psuedo-auspice for you and John. 

TT: That is what you invited me for, correct?

AG: …..... Fine.

TT: Excellent. Now John, as we had previously discussed about your particular problem-  
AG: YOU TOLD HER ABOUT IT!?

EB: You told me to take initiative!

AG: NOT WITH HER YOU RUST8LOODED F-

Once again the troll was silenced by another of the human's hands, this time, it was in the form of a swift and determined smack across the face.

TT: Now, if you would be so kind as to have a seat Vriska, we can get started. 

AG: …..… Fine.

TT: Excellent. Now John. Your trousers if you could.

EB: Umm. You sure you still wanna go through with this Vri-

AG: Dammit John! The whole point was for you to-  
TT: John. Your pants.

With a final confirming nod from his currently fuming paramour, John did as he was instructed, granting his baggy trousers freedom from the tyranny of his belt. 

TT: No boxers John?

EB: Well, you said that I shouldn't wear-

AG: ARE YOU KIDDING ME RI-

Before the positively furious troll could finish her sentence, she was struck dumb by the astounding, and most assuredly magical, way Rose Lalonde not only removed her own clothes, but also instantly took to sucking on John's balls. With all the care and precision of a surgeon, Rose's tongue swept across the miniature globes, treating each ball as if it were the most precious thing on the planet, until at last she began moving her way up Johns shaft. Taking plenty of time to completely saturate every inch of his impressive meat hammer, without actually taking the beast into her mouth. 

EB: Geez Rose, that’s. Wow. Geez.

After a few more moments of playing John Egbert's Meat flute, Rose decided to pause the concert to throw Vriska the smuggest look that a woman, whose lips where covered in saliva and precum, could ever manage to pull off.

TT: Now, if you're willing to play nice, I'm sure you'll find this process will go much smoother with another pair of hands.

With an impressive number of curses and dirty looks at both the humans before her, Vriska made her way over to her lover and potential blackrom partner. With a few more swift movements she removed the majority of her evening wear, leaving only a solid black pair of panties and a matching bra with a miniature blue spider emblazoned where her nipples resided. 

TT: Cute.

AG: Can it. Or would you rather I stuff your mouth myself?

TT: Oh? I'm truly quivering in suspense.

AG: If you don't watch your mouth Lalonde I'll-

TT: Force me to eat you out? Perhaps engage in a battle of the tongues? Mayhaps even bit of nipple-play?

AG: I swear 8itch I am gonnA-

EB: I hate to bug you guys but... 

TT: My apologizes John. Now would you like to participate or continue being mad somewhere else while I satisfy your boyfriend?

Rose ended her question with another smug look and an agile lick that ran the entirety of Johns shaft, straight to the tip, and back again.

TT: Well?

Vriska's answer came in the form of an abrupt and somewhat painful, at least from John's perspective, bid to deep-throat all of Kid Blueperson's manhood. After a solid 30 seconds of keeping her face pressed against John's chest, Vriska finally felt compelled to come off for air. Now, it was Vriska's turn to give the intruding female the smug look of a victor. 

TT: That was quite an impressive feat Vriska. Next thing we know, you'll have graduated from being able to simply suck, and actually be able to chew solid foods.

EB: nuuuuh.

TT: Oh hush John.  
AG: Can it Eg8ert!

TT: Lets get back to it shall we.

And so they did. Each girl embarking upon their personal adventure to chart and explore every inch of the unknown land of John's penis. For a countless age their tongues and mouths danced across the pale landscape, noting and charting, and rare occasions nibbling on new and amazing lands. An on the occasions the wayward adventures would cross paths, they saw fit to do battle; Hot flesh clashing into itself, tongues intertwining as-if to strangle out the other, with the occasional *clack* of teeth to mix things up. Finally, after all the land had been canvased, and all the unknown regions explored, John himself felt the need to warm his companions of the oncoming eruption of Mt.MaiD'ck.

EB:Uhhh, I'm about, to uh.

Another light nibble to the underside of tip was the final bit of encouragement for John to cum. Great white strands coating the faces of both girls with incredible gusto. 

EB: Oh geez.

Both women took their pleasant time, wiping off the physical proof of their raunchy deed. At first with a few cursory wipes of their fingers. Which then quickly devolved into each warrior of Light doing their damnedest to smear John's release onto the other face. After a few minutes of grunting and the occasional kiss, the women had ended that particular contest and seemed much more content and peaceful then when they had started.

TT: And that Vriska. That is how you preform fellatio on a man.

**Author's Note:**

> Man, look at attention I gave to John's dick. That was ridiculous.


End file.
